


Baby

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Samifer - Freeform, Sentient Car, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Dean calls her Baby. She'll always protect her boys.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Baby

Dean calls her Baby. She’s older than he is, she remembers him in diapers in her backseat, drooling all over the upholstery. But he calls her Baby, and it makes her engine warm. 

Sam hits his head far too often on her frame. She winces, deep in her chassis, every time it happens. She wishes she could bend her frame, vault her ceiling just a little for him. But her bones are unforgiving steel. The boys don’t know, but a little rust red blood clings in the groove of the passenger’s side door, right where Sam nearly scalped himself ten years ago. 

Sometimes she hated the Winchesters as kids. They mashed little green army men in her ashtray and stuffed Legos into her vents so that they rattle every time the air goes on. She hated the wet seats when they were babies. The constant mushy Cheerios smeared over her leather. The crying, worse than squealing brakes. Even now, they still squabble the same. Arguing, shoving, yelling, laughing, pranking. 

She’s old. But she does what she can for them. Her leather has gone soft, worn down over the years. When they have to, the boys sleep folded up in her seats. Dean’s frame doesn’t fit without him bending his knees, never mind the pretzel Sam has to tie himself into. But Baby makes her cushions comfortable. She won’t allow rot or mold to settle in. She protects her boys.

She sacrificed herself for them once. The semi plowed into her side. Her frame should have crumpled around John and Dean. It should have pinned them in metal and sharp edges. But Baby twisted her frame. She took the damage and distributed it. She saved John’s life. After the firefighters pried open the mess of her door, she never sees John again. She misses him, sometimes. Dean carries so much anger when he comes back for her. She thought the crash would be the end. She thought she’d given her last for the Winchesters. But Dean came back.

When Bobby rolled her into the salvage yard, she’d resigned herself to rusting in the motor graveyard. She should have trusted Dean more. He worked on her for months. He fixed her with hands that ran lovingly over her every bolt and gear. He restored everything, even the Legos. Underneath the meticulous handling, Baby felt the anger, the fear, the frustration in Dean. She wasn’t surprised when he turned the crowbar on her and smashed the trunk hood to bits. It didn’t hurt. She didn’t have the capacity for pain. She happily let Dean relive some of his pain on her. 

It’s not Sam that picks Dean up and slams him onto her hood and cracks her windshield. It looks like Sam, but it’s not. She knows her boys. They’ve traded punches over the years. But they’d never do this. Sam is her sweet boy. He loves Dean with a ferocious fire in his belly. He would never hit Dean again and again and again until Dean slumped in the grass unable to get up. Sam pulls back his fist to deliver the final blow. The sun catches in Baby’s mirror. She spins her mirror. That glint hits Sam in the eye. 

He blinks. 

His fist loosens. He steps back. 

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam gasps. “It’s going to be okay.” 

The earth opens up. Baby feels it under her tyres. Sam steps back into the void. He drops into Hell. If she could, Baby’s engine would roar with agony. Dean leans against her side. He’s in shock. She lends him the support he needs until the angel arrives. 

She doesn’t know Chuck made her the most important object in the universe. She doesn’t know the years of being home to two boys saved the literal world. All she knows is, so long as she has power in her engine and miles of asphalt to drive, she’ll always be there for the Winchesters.


End file.
